


forget-me-not

by logicalspecs



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, no plot really just pureness, pure fluff yall, slowdancing, songwriting??, tea brings people together, these boys are in love and i love them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-09-11 22:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logicalspecs/pseuds/logicalspecs
Summary: Jim Hutton was in love, and he did not regret it one bit.or, a series of oneshots about everyones favorite husbands





	1. tea and mornings

The soft melody echoed through the empty halls, their tall ceilings carrying the tune. The music danced across the shiny marble floors, the black and white tiles glimmering in the early morning sun. The light streamed through the windows, basking the home in an angelic glow.

As his fingers flitted across the keys, the pianist couldn't help but hum a sweet song, the notes leaving his lips by pure habit. It was familiar melody, though one he hadn't sang for many years. It was one of his favorites, back when he first wrote it, but now it left a bitter taste on his tongue.

He wasn't sure why it was this one that he chose to play on an early Sunday morning, as the dew settled down on the grass. It just felt appropriate. A simple melody to contrast the whirlwind of thoughts in his head.

“Good mornin', Freddie.” The voice behind him caught the singer off guard, and his fingers jumped from the keys as he turned around.

“Oh, please continue, love.” His lover's voice was quiet, as were his steps as he padded over to the chair next to the piano bench.

He looked heavenly, bathed in the light of the dawn's sunrise. His eyes were warm and welcoming, and Freddie could find himself lost in them for hours. His brown hair was mussed up from sleep, and it took all of Freddie's self control not to run his fingers through it.

Freddie smiled at his husband, before he returned his gaze to the ivory keys laid out before him. He felt an unanticipated bought of nervousness as he felt Jim's gaze on him, and he blanked for a song to play.

“What would you like me to play, darling?” He asked, his own voice scratchy with the drowsiness of the early morning.

“What were you playing when I walked in?” 

Freddie hesitated slightly, though he wasn't quite sure why.

“Love of my life,” he answered finally, glancing at the man sitting across from him.

Jim smiled, and Freddie swore he was going to melt then and there. Every time his husband smiled, it was like he was falling in love all over again.

“You keep playing, love, I'm going to make some tea. You want any?” Jim's Irish accent curled beautifully around his words, and Freddie couldn't bring himself to say anything without making a fool of himself. He settled for a slight nod instead.

As Jim made his way to the kitchen, Freddie returned his focus to his music, letting his body take over, losing himself in the song. He couldn't help but sing along,

~

Jim Hutton was in love.

Jim Hutton was in love, and he did not regret it one bit.

Freddie was the light of his life, and Jim would be incomplete without his husband at his side.

When he woke up alone earlier that morning, he couldn't help the hollow feeling blossoming in his side, though the emptiness was filled with warmth as the sound of soft piano drifted through the open door to the bedroom.

He slowly opened his eyes, stretching as he sat up in bed. The sun was still rising, and Jim wondered briefly what made his lover get up at this ungodly hour.

The sight that greeted him as he made his way towards the piano made the early wake worth every second.

Freddie, his beautiful husband, sat on the bench, dressed merely in one of Jim's shirts and a pair of boxers. His short black hair curled slightly in the front, hanging in front of his closed eyes. He was swaying slightly to the music, humming with that angelic voice of his, and Jim wondered what higher power blessed him with this amazing man.

“Good mornin', Freddie,” he said, feeling a soft pull when the melody cut off abruptly. They exchanged words briefly before Jim offered Freddie a cup of tea, before setting off to boil some water.

The music resumed and Jim smiled, bending down to pet a sleeping Delilah as she lay asleep on the kitchen floor. The cat purred softly, and Jim scratched her behind the ear before moving on to find the kettle.

As the water boiled, he let his thoughts wander to his lover in the next room. His Freddie. 

The man was a wonder. A force to be reckoned with. Jim could spend hours watching his husband perform, seeing him command to stage, hearing him sing with that gorgeous voice of his.

He also got to see the side of Freddie that so many did not; the side that made sure each of his cats was loved and cared for, the side that was overjoyed when Jim gave him a simple four leaf clover. The side that was shy and sweet and had a bigger heart than anyone Jim knew. The side that Jim fell in love with.

The whistle of the kettle drew Jim from his lovesick musings, and he moved to grab him and Freddie each a mug. As he poured the tea, he could hear Freddie's voice from the piano room, singing sweetly to a tune Jim so fondly enjoyed.

When he came back to give Freddie his tea, the man was scribbling something in the notebook he kept on the grand piano, and Jim tried to sneak a peek, but the man closed the notebook before he had the chance.

He handed Freddie his tea; chamomile, to help him relax for the hectic upcoming week, and he sipped his own, sweetened with fresh honey.

“Why are you up so early?” Jim asked, finally getting to the question that had been nagging him all morning. 

Freddie shrugged, sipping from his mug.

“Hardly slept,” he replied setting the cup down as he grabbed his pencil and scribbled something else in the notebook.

“What are you writing, love?”

Freddie shrugged again. “Not sure. Hopefully something good.”

“I'm sure its great,” Jim assured, delicately grabbing Freddie's hand and pressing a kiss to his knuckles.

Freddie smiled and stood up, taking Jim's mug and setting it down. Jim quirked a brow, but said nothing. The shorter man threaded their fingers together, leaning against Jim's chest.

Freddie started rocking them back and forth to the beat of a song that Jim couldn't hear, but he followed along nonetheless, taking comfort in the closeness to the man he loved.

The cups of tea lay abandoned on the side table, slowly going cold, but he couldn't care less.

Jim brushed his thumb across his lover's cheek, relishing in the soft skin under his calloused fingers. Freddie hummed, leaning into the touch, his warm brown eyes fluttering closed. Jim smiled at him, before guiding their foreheads together and sighing softly.

He took a deep breath, and Freddie smelled faintly of hairspray and chamomile tea. It was a comforting smell and Jim found himself basking in the familiarity and love that the scent brought.

Freddie opened his eyes again and smiled up at Jim, a sight that always made the younger man's heart flutter. 

“I love you,” Freddie whispered, his voice barely audible.

Jim leaned down and pressed their lips together, and even now, after all of their time together, he still felt butterflies churning in his stomach whenever he kissed the man he loved.

“I love you too,” he murmured against Freddie's lips, before deepening the kiss.

Freddie's hands came to rest on Jim's hips, guiding him slowly to the piano's bench, where he lightly shoved him to a sitting position. Freddie straddled Jim's lap, before pressing another kiss to his lips.

“If we fall, it's your fault,” he mumbled into the kiss, and Freddie made a noise that Jim swore was a giggle, before the singer buried his face into Jim's neck, practically purring like a cat.

Jim pressed a chaste kiss to the mop of black hair, and smiled.

Jim Hutton was in love, and he did not regret it one bit.


	2. i want to hold your hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry this is so short, but i really wanted to get something out for yall while i work on the next chapter of no mortal man
> 
> (send me an ask on tumblr @ eveningmercury, or just drop a comment here if you have any requests!)

It was late, and Freddie still hadn't come to bed.

Jim curled tighter around the soft sheets of their bed, hoping to make do with the warmth they were giving off, but it was late into December and the chill of winter had set in. Jim was freezing, and Freddie wasn't in bed.

He wasn't particularly worried as much as he was confused. He knew Freddie was home; they had eaten dinner together just that evening, before Jim excused himself and headed off to bed, expecting Freddie to join him within the hour. 

Now, it was well past one in the morning, and still no sign of his husband.

The Irish man sighed softly as he pulled himself from the, albeit cold, comfort of their bed, and quietly padded down the hall in search of his absent love. There were so many doors, and Jim had no idea where to start.

He made his way down to the living room, the kitchen, and then the piano room, though there was still no sign of Freddie. He soon found himself walking to the cats' rooms, cracking open each door.

“Freddie?” He called quietly, peering into Goliath's room. The cat was purring softly, nestled into his bed and looking much warmer than Jim felt. No sign of Freddie, though, and he moved on down the hall.

Jim couldn't help the small laugh that bubbled past his lips when he finally found Freddie, asleep in Delilah's room. The singer was holding the cat in his arms, both of them looking like the epitome of happiness and warmth.

Jim smiled. Freddie looked gorgeous, bathed in the moonlight, his soft lips quirked in a content smile. Delilah was purring softly, her spotted fur acting as a small heater for the both of them.

As much as he wanted to, Jim knew he couldn't leave Freddie to sleep in the cat's bed, for he'd be horribly sore the next morning from the uncomfortable position he was curled into. His husband looked so peaceful, his face showing none of stress and anxiety Jim knew plagued him during his waking hours.

He padded quietly across the room, and Delilah blinked up at him with tired eyes. Jim smiled at her, and she nestled back into Freddie's arms. Great.

Now, he had a sleeping husband and a very comfortable cat to deal with.

He thought through his choices for a moment, and finally settled on one. He approached the two of them warily, and Delilah's eyes opened again, staring at him suspiciously. He carefully pulled her out of Freddie's arms, holding the bundle of fur close to his chest as Freddie began to stir. 

He sat Delilah down on one of the many pillows scattered around the room, and she nuzzled in quickly. He turned his attention back to Freddie, who was now blinking up at him with tired eyes.

“You never came to bed,” Jim explained softly at Freddie's confused expression.

“Sorry, darling, I must have fallen asleep.” Jim chuckled lightly at that, whispering a quiet 'clearly' under his breath. Freddie yawned again, and Jim furrowed his brow.

“C'mon, sleepyhead, let's get you to bed,” He whispered, lightly grabbing Freddie's hands to pull him up. He rubbed a calloused finger over his husband's wedding band, raising a brow at the delirious grin that was spreading on Freddie's face.

“That rhymed,” Freddie offered as an explanation, using Jim's hands as leverage to pull him close, pressing their noses together.

“Boop!” Freddie whispered with a laugh, his bright smile showing off his teeth. Jim couldn't help but return the expression, because the singer was positively adorable when sleep deprived. Which reminded him, he needed to get his man to bed.

With a quick movement, Jim bent down and hooked his arm around Freddie's knees, pulling the shorter man into his arms, bridal style. Freddie full on laughed then, throwing his arms around Jim's neck and pulling him close. The frontman buried his face into Jim's chest, a small hum of contentment escaping his lips.

Jim walked them carefully towards the bedroom, making sure his grip on Freddie was secure. The solid mass of heat that pressed against his body warmed him from the inside out, and Jim found he did not regret his early morning adventure one bit.

He gently laid his lover onto the plush comforter, smiling when he realized the man in question was already fast asleep, his face the picture of peaceful. Jim pressed a soft kiss to Freddie's temple, brushing a loose piece of black hair out of his face. He climbed onto the bed next to him, pulling the covers over the both of them. He curled around his husband, his arm resting over Freddie's side.

Suddenly, an arm rested over his, linking their fingers together.

“I love you,” Freddie murmured, and Jim pressed a soft kiss to the back of his neck, before letting the clutches of sleep win him over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope y'all enjoyed this short little drabble! comments and kudos are very much appreciated!
> 
> (send me an ask on tumblr @ eveningmercury, or just drop a comment here if you have any requests!)


End file.
